


You've Got My Eyes

by captainkaltar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, First Meetings, Gyms, Lesbians, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ymir can't get enough of the cute girl who goes to the same gym as her. A little bit of light-hearted Yumikuri for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got My Eyes

She’s there every weekday without fail, arriving at exactly 7:00 pm, staying for exactly one hour. Blonde ponytail bouncing as she jogs thirty minutes away on the treadmill, strands of hair falling across her face while she goes through the motions of a yoga cycle afterwards, her slim little body poured into clothes that probably cost her more than a whole year’s worth of gym passes. 

 

She never varies her routine, except for one time when she raised the incline on her treadmill and immediately rushed to the change rooms ten minutes early, clearly pushed beyond her limits, flushed and gasping and so excruciatingly _sweet_ that Ymir had to take a break between deadlifts and watch her go, not caring if she was caught staring for once in her life. 

 

She’s never quite sure if the other girl knows she’s being watched. They’ve only made eye contact once or twice, and it’s always easy to brush it off as an accident, a coincidence. They’ve never spoken to each other; they’ve never had any reason to. They keep to their opposite sides of the gym, one girl at the cardio machines and the wide, flat corner where they keep the mats and yoga balls, the other by the squat racks and dumbbells and other heavy objects, the only woman in a realm of testosterone, of protein shakes and grunting and whatever sweatpants and t-shirts your clean laundry drawer has to offer. 

 

They might as well have occupied different countries entirely if the position of Ymir’s favourite weight rack didn’t grant her a perfect view of the cardio area. She could go through her entire workout without losing sight of that slight little figure on the run, arms pumping, jaw set, the hot pink cord of her earphones swinging back and forth. Ymir sometimes wonders what music makes that girl’s heart race; probably something entirely different from the metal and punk rock she favours, probably something bubbly and sweet. Something like her. 

 

Ymir’s watched her long enough to know that she’s at least very kind, the sort of person who shows newcomers how to use the stretching equipment and exchanges friendly words with other gym regulars. She’s chatting with another ponytailed, yoga-wear-clad girl at this very moment, stepping off her treadmill and letting her friend take her place. Gathering up her water bottle and towel, she makes her way to the stretching area, giving the other girl a friendly wave and a smile that makes Ymir’s chest ache more than any number of bench presses could, oh how she wants that smile to be directed at her, just once, is that not too much to ask for…

 

“Hey, if you’re just going to stare into space, do it somewhere other than this rack!”

 

 _Shit_. She’s been foiled. Caught in the act of staring like the idiot she is. And she’s caught by none other than Reiner Braun, her long-time rival who frequents the gym at the same hour as her, and who always covets the same weightlifting equipment as her. Hulking over her in all his sweaty, jacked-up glory, blocking her perfect view of that perfect girl. 

 

“I’ve only got two more sets. Back off, Reiner.” But Reiner doesn’t back off, he actually has the nerve to follow her line of sight and check out where she’s been staring. 

 

“What’s so interesting about that brunette on the treadmills, anyway?” 

 

“Go away, I wasn’t looking at her.” 

 

“Well _something_ over there was interesting enough that you spent a full ten minutes looking at it,” he smirks “or, should I say, looking at _her_.”

 

“Shut up!” His words fluster her, if only because he’s right, and she hates it when he’s right. 

 

“You know Ymir, there’s a little thing known as talking to people, you should try it sometime.” 

 

“You just want me to leave so you can take my rack.” She shoots him her best death-glare and lies back down, beginning another set of bench presses. When she looks up, sweating and breathing deep, he’s thankfully gone. She sits up, scanning the gym both for Reiner and for that cute blonde girl. 

 

And then terror fills her entire being. 

 

The girl’s in her usual spot by the yoga equipment, but Reiner’s standing there with her. And she’s laughing, he’s laughing with her, oh motherfucking hell he’s probably into her, that’s it, she’s going to have to go to all the effort of sending him to a slow and painful premature death now, fuck that Reiner! 

 

“Hey, Ymir!” What the hell does he want from her now? He’s probably going to want to rub this in, so she pretends to ignore him, starting her third bench press set of the day, closing her eyes. 

 

“Hello?” That’s not Reiner’s voice. That’s a girl’s voice, sweet and gentle and right above her from the sound of it. She blinks in surprise, and finds herself staring into the prettiest blue eyes she’s ever seen, oh shit, it’s that cute girl and she’s talking to her, oh, play it cool Ymir, what the hell is she supposed to say…

 

“Oh, well, hi, I guess…” The words spill clumsily out of her mouth, her hands pooling sweat onto the barbell that she’s still gripping onto for dear life. 

 

“So your friend here says that you’ve been wanting to say hi to me for a long time now.”

 

“He’s not my fr- oh, yeah, it’s nice to meet you- -“

 

“Krista. The name’s Krista. And you’re Ymir?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s me, I guess.” Cringe. Total cringe. Total injustice, she never imagined she’d actually get a chance to talk to this Krista, this treadmill goddess, never thought she’d see that face up close, dammit is she ever pretty up close, who even has a right to be that pretty? 

 

“Are you really able to lift that much weight?” Krista’s out of her element, wide blue eyes full of wonder staring at the weight stacks. 

 

“Oh, sure, 90 pounds isn’t even the most I can lift!” 

 

“Wow, that’s almost as much as I weigh…” Krista trails off “You’re really strong!” 

 

“I try, I try.” Ymir manages to laugh.

 

“So, apparently you’ve been coming here everyday for a really long time now.” Krista sits down on a nearby bench, gently dabbing a few drops of sweat off her forehead. “I’m still pretty new to this whole gym thing, my friend Sasha over there got me into it.” She gestures back towards the treadmills, indicating the brunette girl working away determinedly on one of them. “I’ve started coming here every day after work, it’s a good way to wind down.”

 

“Yeah, I even come here on the weekend sometimes; it’s great at closing time when there’s almost nobody here.”

 

“Oh, that gives me an idea,” Krista leans forward slightly, looking into Ymir’s eyes “Are you doing anything after your workout today?” 

 

“Er, no, not really.” 

 

“Because there’s this great restaurant I know that’s really nice around closing time, when there’s almost nobody there. Care to join me?” 

 

“What, you sure?”

 

“Well, actually, yes.” Oh god, she’s blushing, she’s really truly blushing, and Ymir can feel her own brain short-circuiting, did Krista just ask her out, seriously ask her out? “I’ve watched you lifting weights and stuff before, and you seem like the type of girl I’d love to go out with.” 

 

“Damn- I mean- Okay, meet me after you’re done working out?” She may never know how she manages to blurt those words out, they practically tumble out of her mouth as if they’ve got minds of their own because her mind sure as hell isn’t working properly, she’s stunned in the best way possible. 

 

“See you in half an hour, Ymir!” And then she’s gone, back to the yoga floor, maybe even a new spring in her step unless Ymir’s staring again and reading too much into this. There’s no way she can return to her workout with the same vigour now; her limbs feel more wobbly then any number of hours on the racks could make them. She watches Krista go, amazed that a girl so lovely would take an interest in her, and amazed that they’d had each other’s eyes for this long without acting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my besties @doctorholmes and @someboredloser from over on tumblr for beta reading this!


End file.
